


Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 3: Rosé

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [28]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Chloe Bennet was going to meet "Jisoo" in a hotel room but she knew this was another one of her BlackPink members. But the question was which one?This series of stories was requested by Dinomus.





	Mistress Chloe and BlackPink Part 3: Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Chloe Bennet walked up to the hotel room that she was told by Jisoo to come. She knew this time that there had to be another member of BlackPink in there she just didn’t know which one. Was it going to be Rosé or was it going to Lisa? She was looking into both girls and she excited to find out who was going to be her newest plaything this time.

She knocked on the door with a smile. And the lucky winner is? she asked herself as the door swung open. And on the other side of the door was...Rosé. She smiled as she looked at the woman standing before her in a silk robe. Chloe could see that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it which both excited her and made her a little curious. “Hello sweetie,” Chloe said with a smile as she closed the door behind her. And Rosé gave her a kiss and was trying to slip her some tongue. But Chloe pulled away with a smile.

“Hold on sweetie. What’s got into you right now?” Chloe asked her with a smile. “I’m just excited for this.” Rosé said with a smile. “So Jisoo told you. She didn’t tell Jennie.” Chloe said with a smile. “She didn’t tell me either. She told me that she wanted to meet me here.” Rosé said looking at her soon to be Mistress with a smile. “Then how did you know this was going to happen?” Chloe asked her confused.

“You’re all Jennie can talk about now. She’s told Lisa and me what happened between the two of you. Going by the fact that you expected someone other then the two of them here the two of you figured out Jisoo’s plan. And you are the best lover Jennie has ever had. She got both Lisa and me so wet by just telling us about you and what you did together. When I got the message to meet her here I almost came.” Rosé said with a smile.

“Let’s not waste this excitement shall we?” Chloe asked with a smile as she kissed her again. But this time she let her tongue enter her mouth with a slight moan coming from Rosé. She had wanted this for as long as she had heard the story about how she had made Jennie cum more times then every other lover had in the course of a few hours.

“You are excited aren’t my pet?” Chloe said in a seductive whisper. As she breathed her scent in. “Yes, Mistress.” Rosé moaned as she felt Chloe slow untie her coat tie. “It’s a good thing I came prepared for this,” Chloe said as she slipped her coat from her shoulders to reveal that she came to this hotel room wearing only high heels and a smile. “Oh fuck.” Rosé moaned as she felt her pussy become even wetter than she thought was possible.

“Do you like what you see?” Chloe asked with a smile as she slowly untied Rosé’s own silk robe. “Yes, Mistress I do.” Rosé moaned as she felt her Mistresses fingertips on her stomach. “Let’s see what I have in store for me shall we?” Chloe asked with a smile as she slipped the robe from Rosé’s shoulders so that Rosé was naked before her.

“Very nice.” Chloe sighed as her fingertips traced the lines in Rosé’s abdomen. Rosé sighed as she felt this. She wanted to feel her Mistress too. She needed to feel to feel her but she was afraid of what she might do if she made a move for her Mistress. “Do you want to touch me? To feel me?” Chloe asked with a smile. She knew exactly what effect this was having on her. And she wanted her to feel the excitement. The joy when she finally did touch her.

“Yes, I want to feel your skin.” Rosé moaned as she felt Chloe’s fingers start to circle her diamond hard nipples. “Then what’s stopping you?” Chloe asked with a smile. “I want my Mistress to tell me that it is alright for me to touch her.” Rosé moaned as she felt Chloe’s fingers start to slowly sweep down to her wet pussy. “That’s a good answer my pet. And my my we are wet aren’t we?” Chloe asked with a smile as she felt Rosé’s soaking wet pussy.

“Y-Yes Mistress I am.” Rosé moaned as she felt her Mistress fingertips tracing her wet pussy. “Then why don’t you take a feel of your new Mistress,” Chloe said with a smile as she removed her fingers from Rosé’s body. “YES!” Rosé moaned as she jumped on her Mistress. While her tongue was exploring Chloe’s mouth. Her hands were exploring every inch of her body that she could. Her favorite spot was Chloe’s wet pussy. She loved that she had gotten wet for her. She thought that there was nothing that could get her wet any more.

She knew about Jennie and Jisoo of course but Jennie could tell by the way that she was with her that she had to have more than just to the two of them. None of the members of BlackPink cared that she had more than them. But they thought that she was doing this more for there pleasure not her own but finding out that even now she had gotten wet for her was such a turn on.

“I need to make love to you my Mistress.” Rosé moaned as she broke her kiss from Chloe for the first time since she jumped her. “Then we have this lovely bed over here. And it would be a shame if we don’t use it.” Chloe said breaking free from Rosé’s grip and running to the bed to stand in front of it looking like she was a goddess that was made for the joys of the human race. “May I make one request Mistress?” Rosé asked with a smile.

“What is it my new pet?” Chloe asked looking at the woman as she walked over to her. “I never thought that I would ever make love to a woman in my life. But right now I want to make love to my Mistress while she is wearing her high heels.” Rosé said with a smile looking at her Mistress’s feet. “Since you asked so nicely,” Chloe said with a seductive smile as she crawled onto the bed still wearing her high heels.

“Come and please your Mistress,” Chloe said kneeling on the bed looking at Rosé. Rosé practically tackled Chloe to the bed and as quick as she could she got them into position so that their pussy could grind against each other. “Oooo.” Chloe moaned as she felt her new plaything doing everything that she could think of to please the women of her dreams. Rosé had been looking at lesbian porn for a week ever since she found out that this was going to happen.

And she used everything that she had learned. And everything that she could think of to make this goddess cum for her. “You said that you have never done this before.” Chloe moaned as she loved the way that Rosé was making love to her. “I haven’t Mistress.” Rosé said moaning herself. “But you’re so fucking good at this.” Chloe moaned as she pulled her into a kiss. Rosé loved hearing that her Mistress loved the way that she was fucking her.

“I’m going to cum.” Chloe moaned as she felt herself close. “Me too Mistress.” Rosé smiled. “OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” both girls yelled as they came for each other. Rosé was shuddering from her first orgasm from her Mistress. “Don’t wuss out on me yet,” Chloe said out of breath but still with a seductive look in her eyes.

“Why Mistress?” Rosé asked with a smile. She hoped for the answer that she was about to get. “Because I want another fucking round with you,” Chloe said kissing her before she started fucking her new plaything again to the delight of Rosé who knew that this was the best day of her life.


End file.
